


Floating

by nbspandam



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: When a pirate as powerful as Shiki invites you to his greenhouse for tea, you can't really say no. And in Spandam's case, the option of declining never really comes to him. After all, it's just tea. Right?





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as me testing the waters in regards to Shiki as a character and how he'd be in a work of smut, but it quickly devolved into this self-indulgent mess. Hope you'll enjoy it regardless, I worked pretty hard on this!

It’s hot in the greenhouse. Too hot, actually. Even though the temperature should be the same as it always is, which is pleasant, Spandam’s finding himself sweating like a whore in church, his body heating up like he has a fever. 

“Is the tea not to your liking, Spandam?” 

He blinks at those words and stares warily at Shiki, managing to detect a gleam of… Something in his eyes. He doesn’t want to admit that he doesn’t feel well, so he drinks the rest of the tea in his cup without answering. 

It’s a shame that that action hides the way Shiki’s grin widens. 

“It’s too bitter for my liking.” he mutters after lowering the cup, setting it down on the small table next to the beach chair he’s sitting on. Why does Shiki think drinking tea by a pool of all things is a good idea anyway? He doesn’t get this man at all, even if his mere presence doesn’t terrify him anymore. 

“Hm, I see… Still got a big sweet tooth, huh?” Shiki says, resting his chin in his hand as he stares at him, as if waiting for something. 

“Did I ever give you the impression of anything different?” Spandam would have sneered usually, but this heat coming over him is... very distracting. He actually takes off his vest after a few moments, struggling a little with the buttons thanks to his gloves. 

“Heh, not at all.” Shiki’s tone is the same as it always is when they talk, but his eyes… They’re focused on one thing alone, and Spandam feels his face heat up. 

This is getting _really weird._ Too weird for his liking. And this heat’s getting worse, too.

He drags a hand down his face and shakes his head, his skin almost clammy beneath the leather mask. Spandam glances over to the pool through his fingers, imagining what it would be like to let his body sink into the cool water. Maybe that could chase the heat away? 

A hand slowly trailing up his leg jerks him back into reality, and his body shudders in response to the touch. A startled gasp might have left him, but he sure as hell isn’t going to admit to it, even as that hand starts to rub circles into his thigh. The heat beneath his skin seems to intensify, and he looks up to see that the hand in question belongs to none other than Shiki himself, who’s staring back down at him with desire evident in his eyes, an almost lecherous grin on his face. 

“How’s that for a first time with aphrodisiacs?” 

Spandam blinks at him, arousal fading as he struggles to figure out what the question meant, before it hits him like a brick to the head. They’d talked this over beforehand, a while back. 

“... Could’ve been less subtle about it.” he mutters, his tone just a little surly. 

Shiki just laughs in response, keeping his hand on his thigh still. 

“It slipped your mind, didn’t it?” he asks teasingly, leaning in even more into his personal space now, his earlier circling on his thigh starting back up again. 

“Shut up. Usually drinking tea just means drinking tea.” Spandam huffs, unable to hide the twitching of his body with them being this close to one another. The heat’s the most annoying element of this, but the rest… Isn’t so bad. 

“Sorry about the mix-up, baby. I’ll be more blunt next time.” 

Shiki ends the apology by planting a kiss near his temple, mindful of the mask and its straps while his hand moves a little higher up, its warmth cutting through even the heat of his body. Spandam shivers, and then moves to stand on slightly shaky legs. 

“I’ll accept your apology if we relocate.” he says, and even though he’s making a demand here he can’t help but sound just a little out of it. He blames the tea. 

“That I can do for ya.” Shiki grins at him, and then grabs him by the waist and puts him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes before bringing one hand down on his ass with a resounding _smack._

The squeak that leaves Spandam in response to that is high-pitched and embarrassing, and he actually turns his body in an attempt to glare at Shiki for it, even though his flushed cheeks and sensitive body undermines his attempt to look annoyed. 

“Aw baby, don’t look at me like that.” Shiki actually pouts a little at the almost withering look Spandam gives him, then gently kneads at the area where his hand connected. 

Spandam lets out a huff and shoves his head a bit to get some kind of petty revenge, since he can’t do much else when held like this. He gets another swat on the ass for it, but it’s light in comparison to the first one. Not to mention that even though he’s usually so sensitive to pain, it’s… Not unwelcome. He squirms a little bit, flustered already. 

He doesn’t have the mind power to focus on more than that tingling sensation, his breathing already a little strained as he’s carried away. Shiki’s hand is still kneading into part of his ass and it’s only making him even more flustered. He’d forgotten that the man lacks anything resembling shame, but he’s certainly getting a reminder now. 

Sadly, the moment doesn’t last long, the sound of a certain pair of literal clown shoes interrupting Shiki’s journey back to his private quarters. 

“There you are, captain! I was wondering where you’d gone off when that tea blend disappeared from my lab! Was it to your liking?” 

Spandam almost groans in irritation at the sound of Dr. Indigo’s hideous voice, not wanting to hear anything but the smooth rasp of Shiki’s murmurs right now. So much for being a mood killer, his mind’s adrift again. 

“It was as bitter as expected, Doc! Might wanna sweeten it a little in the future.” Shiki replies with a grin, adjusting his hold. 

It’s by that point that Spandam stops paying attention to what’s being said, and tries to be patient instead, counting the amount of seconds it takes for Dr. Indigo to leave. It’s frustrating to be unable to do anything in this predicament, doubly so when he realizes that Shiki could definitely be stalling on purpose, the _asshole._

The ugly sound of those shoes passing by after what feels like forever is nothing but music to his ears. Wasting no time at all, he immediately reaches over and tugs at Shiki’s hair to make him get moving already. 

Thankfully, Shiki seems to take that in stride rather than getting any payback, and heads off to where he’s probably planned on going from the very beginning; his bedroom. 

Once the doors are shut behind them, Spandam almost jerks so hard that he falls off of his current position in response to the feeling of a hand slowly moving up his inner thigh. No matter the wait, the aphrodisiac in his veins rekindles the fire in his gut within seconds, leaving him to do little else than revel in the touch offered to him. 

“Heh, you’re already squirming.” Shiki remarks with a chuckle, ghosting his fingers over Spandam’s groin, watching his reactions rather intently. 

“Why am I the only one in this situation who’s clearly affected?” Spandam grumbles, squinting at Shiki once he’s managed to move his body down and hook his legs around his waist. 

“‘Cause you drank a whole cup of the stuff, baby. I only had a sip. Didn’t wanna miss the chance to see you lose control.” Shiki’s grin widens as he speaks, one hand reaching up and grabbing Spandam’s chin to keep it in place before he leans in and kisses him. 

“You ass.” he manages to mutter the second before Shiki’s lips meet his, the rest of his grievances all but forgotten as his eyes fall shut. The hand that brushed against him before now rubs against his hard-on with purpose, and he can’t help but writhe a little in Shiki’s grasp as a result. 

Their tongues entwine with about as much finesse as one would think they would, but neither falter in their eagerness to stay that close even as Shiki gets on the bed, thus neglecting to do anything but keep up the kiss that’s now devolved into practically mindless tongue sucking. It’s sloppy and messy but Spandam only wants more, heat thrumming beneath his skin. 

When Shiki pulls away he almost whines a little bit in protest, but he notices that he has good reason to do so; Shiki’s removing the swords he uses as prosthetics. Whether it’s for Spandam’s sake or the bed’s doesn’t matter, it’s something beneficial regardless. 

“Now we’re all set, sugar.” Shiki practically purrs, voice coming from deep within his chest as he drags one hand down Spandam’s body, and grinds the heel of his hand against his dick. It seems to take no effort at all on his part to establish a rhythm that has Spandam keening already, and he spreads his legs apart. 

Shiki leans down and kisses him again, nipping at his lips before he moves his head down and sucks at a patch of skin on his neck. Spandam’s eyes fall shut and he grips at Shiki’s shoulders for some kind of purchase against the onslaught of his touch, his heart pounding. 

“I could almost eat you up when you look like this, you know… All spread out just for me, leaning into my every touch like you’re starving for it.” Shiki’s breath tickles his neck while he speaks, his murmuring only causing Spandam to let out a quiet moan.

His entire body turns rigid for just a moment when Shiki’s hand presses down even harder than before. The pressure’s relieved almost immediately and he opens his eyes to look at him, breathing coming out in pants. 

“Please, Shiki…” he pleads, still keeping his grip on his shoulders even now. His pulse is pounding in his ears, and his entire being is longing for more even though they haven’t even gotten out of their clothes yet. Had his mind been in a less clouded state, he would’ve been a little embarrassed, but now all he wants is to come. 

“Please _what?”_ is the answer his plea receives, followed by the same amount of pressure as before, which almost makes him jump a little bit and he bites back a groan. 

“Please let me _come,_ damn it.” He spits those words out like a demand, frustration apparent even as he’s teetering on the edge of bliss. It’s the fact that he’s still kept from it that drives him up the wall, and Shiki definitely knows that, because he _laughs._

“Will you let me do it my way, baby?” he asks, his voice barely anything but a husky murmur that caresses Spandam’s ears the same way his hands caress his body. Whatever Shiki has in mind, he finds himself nodding in agreement to it. He doesn’t care what his way might be, not when he’s this riled up and wants some relief already.

The grin Shiki gives him is most certainly predatory in nature, and it takes him only a second to realize why once one large hand tugs down his trousers and underwear in one go, followed by him getting turned onto his stomach. He can feel Shiki’s gaze wandering over his body, and it takes him a pretty substantial amount of effort to not start squirming again. 

Unfortunately, that effort is for nothing. He barely has a second to react to the feeling of two hands on his ass before a completely foreign sensation catches him so off-guard that he actually moans in shock. His hands scramble for some kind of purchase, and he finds it in the form of the headboard. It takes him another second before he realizes what it is that’s pressing against his asshole like this and once it hits him, he almost seizes up from embarrassment. A whine leaves his lips unwittingly. 

It’s a _tongue._ It’s a tongue and he’s never felt this overwhelmed, his grip on the headboard tightening as if to express that. He bites down on his lower lip to stifle another sound, Shiki’s tongue insistently rubbing against him as if the man doesn’t have a care in the world about anything other than this.

Two hands pull him back slightly and he loses his grip on the headboard, finding a new grip in the sheets just as his tongue presses inside. Spandam squeezes his eyes shut, letting his head rest on one of the pillows while he slowly rocks his body back against Shiki’s face. His body’s so warm, but somehow his tongue is even hotter and that’s _killing him._

The reaction to his reciprocation is almost instantaneous and he finds himself held in place by one hand on his hip, the other wrapping itself around his dick with ease. The onslaught of Shiki’s tongue inside of him has him keening even louder than before, every nerve in his body crying out for more as his mind goes completely blank. 

He comes messily over the sheets, a choked scream tearing its way out of him. Collapsing under nothing but his own weight, his chest heaves while he tries to get enough air into his lungs again. Spandam’s mind is blissfully empty for the moment. However, it doesn’t last forever. 

It’s the sound of a bottle closing that brings him back into the now, a quiet squeak of surprise leaving him in response to the lube-covered fingers rubbing against him. Squirming a little bit, Spandam tries to gain enough breathing room to speak, even when Shiki doesn’t let up with what he’s doing at all. 

All that he manages to get out is a partially muffled moan, instinct taking the reins as the first finger sinks in and he pushes back against it. He came mere minutes ago, but the fire that was lit by that aphrodisiac tea is rekindled within seconds and he finds himself growing hard again. A second finger joins the first, only making it worse. 

It’s not enough. 

“Wish you could see yourself right now, Spandam…” Shiki murmurs, his entire frame leaning over his back while his fingers press deeper inside, urging him to rock into it. There’s nothing Spandam can do to keep him from talking, and part of him never wants him to shut up as long as this goes on. 

“Think I could get you off with just two fingers, hm? Or d’you want more than that?” he asks, pulling his fingers back just to watch Spandam shiver before he pushes them back in, nudging at the rim with a third as if to punctuate his question. 

_“Please…”_ Spandam’s one plea is hardly anything more than a whimper, his face half-buried in a pillow. He can’t really tell if he’s drooling or not, mind and body too occupied by fingers going in and out of him at an excruciatingly slow rate. He knows that Shiki wants him to beg for it, he can tell even when his head is muddled like this. 

He almost chokes a little bit when that one plea on his end lets him get what he wants, turning his head to bury his whole face into the pillow. Three fingers are inside of him now, and he’s panting like an excited dog over it. He’s definitely drooling a little. 

“You really like this, don’t you baby? Bet you’re already thinking about how it’ll feel like once my dick’s inside you, how _full_ you’ll be… Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” 

With every word Shiki says, the few inhibitions that still remain in Spandam’s mind fall away bit by bit, leaving only desire behind. He can’t even protest against what he says, because it’s true. He is thinking about it, after all. Precome is already dripping down onto the stained sheets from his dick, and all he can do is moan his approval, brain too empty for anything else. 

His moaning quickly turns into a whimper of protest when Shiki pulls his fingers out suddenly, leaving him aching in more ways than one. When he lifts his head up from the pillow to look at him, his mouth goes dry from excitement, a surge of want passing through him at the sight awaiting him there. 

Shiki, despite sounding as in control as he always does, is getting off on this just as much as he is, if the sight of his erect dick is anything to go by. Spandam watches hungrily as he loosely wraps his fingers around it and gives himself a few strokes, eyes closing for just a moment. 

“Wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t get something I want too, right?” he says, as if he even needs to offer any kind of flimsy justification to get Spandam to suck him off. He removes his hand after a bit, and coaxes him forward with a mere gesture. 

Spandam carefully places his hands on Shiki’s legs and pulls himself forward, taking a few precious moments to peel off his gloves and his shirt, the heat finally taking its toll on him. After a second’s thought, he also pulls off his mask. 

Wrapping one hand around the base he then drops his head down and sucks at the head, easily bringing it into his mouth without even a slight graze from his teeth. 

A hand in his hair nudges his head further down, his eyes falling shut on the way. He’s not even touching himself, and yet he’s still almost dizzy with how aroused he feels. This man-made hypersensitivity is overwhelming to him, but he never wants it to stop. 

Hours could pass like this and he still wouldn't notice, too far gone to care about anything other than the man who can give him everything he wants. The only reason he's not panting anymore is because his mouth is occupied, the ache of his jaw mere background noise compared to everything else. He opens his eyes and looks up at Shiki, an almost completely muted sound leaving him. It's the only plea he can make with his mouth full like this. 

Shiki’s grip on his hair changes and he feels a slight tug at his roots, immediately making him pull back and letting his dick slide out of his mouth. He tries to speak, but Shiki moves faster and within the blink of an eye he finds himself on his knees, hot flesh pressed against his own. A shiver of anticipation runs through his body, his head bowing. 

Fingers rub against him in search of a reaction, but he doesn't even have the mind to speak anymore. Instead he lets out a drawn-out moan, utterly shameless as he rocks back against that touch like he's in heat. It's all he can do, when he's been reduced to this state. 

“You're killing me here, Spandam… You want me inside you that bad, baby?” Shiki’s breath greets his ear the same that his whisper does, his fingers sinking back into him for a moment. It's almost painful how hard he is, and that added sensation just makes it worse. 

“Come on, show me how much you want me. All you gotta do is ask for it.”

How Shiki expects him to talk now is a mystery, but since he's  been urged to try he has to. If that's what it will take to get what he wants, then he'll damn well talk until he's silenced. 

“I… I can't take it anymore, Shiki-- I want _more_ than this, more than your fingers-- I want you _in me, now._ Please, _please just give it to me already…!”_

He breathes in to continue, but like so many times before he's interrupted, this time by the feeling of Shiki finally giving him what he's wanted from the start. His eyes fall shut, a quiet moan leaving him as Shiki presses in deeper. 

The slow pace is almost infuriating, even if it's needed. No matter how much he tries to go against that, he's easily held in place by Shiki’s hands that don't let up for even a moment. 

He's only distantly aware of the sounds that leave him, his nerves almost short-circuiting from excitement when Shiki comes to a stop. He can feel him breathing on his neck, hot and strained. 

The first bit of movement has him clenching down on his dick like a vice, a pitiful whimper leaving his lips even as Shiki runs a hand through his hair. He's never felt so sensitive to every touch, every caress, and it's making the act of relaxing so much harder for him. 

Even so, Shiki continues to soothe him, tension slowly seeping out bit by bit. Eyes still shut, a content sigh leaves him once he relaxes completely. Spandam is practically boneless in Shiki’s hold, despite his earlier struggle. 

He moans quietly in response to the first languid roll of Shiki’s hips, still too out of it to do much else. It's every bit as amazing as he'd anticipated, and before long he's supporting his upper body on his elbows, meeting him halfway with every thrust. 

With both of their bodies slick with sweat, Shiki growls softly in his ear and gives it a nip, his pace switching from slow and gentle to hard and fast. If it weren't for the arm he's kept wrapped around Spandam, the abrupt change would have caused him to knock his head against the headboard of the bed. 

Not that he would have had the mind to care about it anyway, with how overwhelming it is to get rammed into like this. Shiki’s grip on him is almost hard enough to hurt, but it's something that goes against the onslaught of pleasure tearing throughout his body like liquid fire, so he welcomes it. He can't discern whether he's gasping or screaming from how good it feels, his head spinning and heart racing. His brain is completely empty, everything a fuzz save for Shiki’s body against him and inside him. 

If there ever is a dip in his lust he doesn't notice, the feverish heat never leaving him or letting him come down from this perpetual high. Even as he hears Shiki swear and start to slow, it doesn't relent. Spandam whines pitifully, clenching down on him again while he opens his eyes. He doesn't want him to stop, not now while he's still under the influence like this. 

“Shhh… It's okay baby, I won't leave you alone.” 

That gentle murmur sates him a little bit, and so does the feeling of Shiki kissing at his neck and shoulders, if only because it's a prelude to something even better. 

Spandam doesn't close his eyes yet, instead turning his head to look at the man behind him. He almost gets distracted staring into his eyes, despite his body's current state and the incessant desire still raging in it. 

Shiki grins at him, and even when he's this far gone, Spandam can tell that that grin is an omen for something that's going to leave him delirious. So even when he pulls out completely, instead of whimpering in protest he braces himself for what's about to come. 

The sensation of being penetrated doesn't startle him at first, but once the head of Shiki's dick is past the rim he almost chokes in surprise, letting out a faint nonverbal noise. He tries to parse what exactly he's feeling when something larger than Shiki's girth makes itself known, causing him to actually go _cross-eyed._

“That do it for ya, baby?” 

The sultry sound of his voice in his ear only makes him shudder, though he does offer a nod as he closes his eyes and raises his hips. Spandam doesn't care what it is that's caused this change, he's just glad that he's getting something even better than before because of it. 

“Look at you, taking it without even a single complaint… You like me inside you that much, hm? Bet you wanna know what this knot feels like inside you too… Isn't that right, baby?” 

Spandam nods almost helplessly in response to those words, uttering a quiet moan in lieu of an actual plea. 

The soft barbs of Shiki’s dick drag deliciously against his inside as he pulls out and sinks back in, and he's powerless to do anything but let it happen. Spandam's eyes fall shut without prompting, gasps and badly muffled cries for more falling from his lips. Even as he bites down on the fabric of the pillow he can't stop himself, while his grip on the sheets tightens. 

The oppressive heat of his own lust curls up within, the feeling of Shiki’s knot brushing against the rim of his asshole fraying his nerves at an alarming rate. He's not going to last forever, but the thought of not being able to take all of him almost makes him tear up out of frustration. He wants this so badly, he can't wait anymore. 

So he braces himself on his elbows and moves backwards, a choked gasp making its way out while Shiki’s knot finally makes its way in. Just the initial pressure is almost enough to get him to come, and yet he manages to stay teetering on the edge. The corners of his vision fade out before he closes his eyes again, mouth falling open in a soundless plea for more. 

For once Shiki keeps his mouth shut, a growl the only thing he utters as he starts to thrust into him with abandon. One hand comes to grip at one of Spandam's, the other keeping him in place by the hip. Both of their breathing is running ragged, cluing them in on how much of a toll this is taking on them. Even so, neither of them want to stop. Not now. 

Everything except where their bodies connect feels so distant to him. The sensation of Shiki fucking into him with everything he has is the only thing Spandam can pay attention to, chest heaving as he pants. His breathing stutters and staggers, moans tearing their way out without anything obstructing them. He’s completely gone, lost to the whims of his own body. 

Even so, all things come to an end, and this is no exception. What’s been building up ever since the first inkling of heat started to crawl through him back in the greenhouse is finally, finally reaching its climax and Spandam’s almost sobbing from how good he feels. 

It takes one final push in the form of Shiki grinding against him, the swell of his knot inside him being the real final straw. His mind is wholly and utterly void, undone by nothing other than what Shiki offered to him. 

He comes down from his close to euphoric state eventually, blinking almost blearily once or twice. With the heat having gone down to only a faint tingling in his core, the ache of his limbs have made itself known and he doesn’t want to move. 

The sheets beneath his body feel clean and dry, and he realizes that he’s not slick with sweat either just as the soft murmur of Shiki’s voice in his ear registers. For how long has he been completely out of it? 

“Shiki…” 

“Yes, Spandam?” 

He slowly turns his head to look at Shiki, drawing a blank as to what he wanted to say in the first place. Spandam blinks again, gives up on trying to figure it out and instead leans into the embrace of him instead. He’s content to just fall asleep now. 

“Hm, guess you’re all tuckered out after that.” Shiki remarks with a slight grin on his face, as if he doesn’t sound and seem the same way. Both of them are exhausted. 

Unable to bring himself to offer a real response to the remark, he simply closes his eyes and relaxes, letting his drowsiness take over. A hand gently running its fingers through his hair speeds up that process, his mind slowly drifting away within a few minutes.

“... Love you.” 


End file.
